


Fatum Rex

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Magical Elements, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Vomiting, dimensional confusion, horror imagery, multiple character deaths, slight aspects of racism among species, use of poison/narcotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero is born, or made, or built into his role. A hero is the last thing Jongdae sees himself as, and wants absolutely nothing to do with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatum Rex

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently being converted and is available for a limited time only. It will be taken down completely in March of 2017, at which time the Luchen version will be available by request only. More information below.

As some may have encountered, the work **FATUM REX** as taken down in the Month of November to be worked on. It is currently still under construction and will not be released again until March of 2017. At that time, this entry will be completely deleted as the piece that will be released and the original EXO Fanfiction do not hold the same properties or value and the updated and revised version takes precedence. The revised piece will be provided with links to where it can be accessed.

For clarification, I am not doing this to 'deprive' readers who would like to read **FATUM REX** or enjoy the story. I do not want to take it away from you and am primarily doing this firstly to fully represented the story that **FATUM REX** could and should be while also honoring my own self values and doing what is best for me and the story (eg. A primary reason it is being revised is so that I may comfortably write the continuation pieces, which I have been trying to do for the past two years without success or comfort. This allows me to do that). I want people to enjoy and am not taking it away.

In the period between now and March 2017, I will be hosting **FATUM REX** (the EXO Fanfiction) as a PDF download for any who wish to read it. If you cannot access the download host and wish to download it, please send me a private message on my [tumblr](http://drainbamage954.tumblr.com/ask) or contact me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyaa_kitsune). You may also message me on [livejournal](http://troubleseason.livejournal.com/). **FATUM REX** will no longer be posted in it's complete written format on a hosting site such as livejournal, dreamwidth, or Archive of Our Own, so if you want to read it, the PDF I have provided will have to suffice.

  
  


**[FATUM REX.PDF](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2pqkdk11ka3bkzu/FATUM%20REX%20%5BLuchen%20Version%5D.pdf?dl=0) **

  
  


I will provide more information at a later date about **FATUM REX** and answer any questions you may have in the interim. Thank you for your support, your understanding, and for your patience.


End file.
